Conventionally, the pager is adapted to produce an audible beeping signal for informing a pager carrier of a phone call when an internal receiver thereof receives a radio call signal. Unfortunately, the audible beeping signal may annoy people around the aforesaid carrier or make it known that the carrier is wanted on the phone.
To eliminate such inconveniences, the current pager is provided with a function for informing the carrier of a phone call by generating a body-sensible vibration additionally to an audible beeping signal and is adapted to allow the carrier to select a call signal by way of sound or vibration.
As shown in FIG. 16, a casing 1 of the pager houses therein a speaker, and a pager motor 3 separate from the speaker 2. The pager motor 3 responsive to a radio call signal to generate vibrations of a degree to be sensed by the human body comprises a cylindrical coreless motor 4 and a weight 6 formed of an alloy of a high specific gravity, such as tungsten, and mounted to a rotating shaft 5 of the coreless motor 4, as seen in FIG. 17. IC.sub.1 and IC.sub.2 of FIG. 16 denote semiconductor integrated circuits, respectively.
The weight 6 is shaped like a semicircle or sector. When the coreless motor 4 is energized, the eccentrically mounted weight 6 rotates so as to indirectly generate vibrations in the casing 1 of the pager. The casing 1 of the pager is formed with sound emanating apertures 7 correspondingly to a position where the speaker 2 is mounted.